Dream
by ronko45
Summary: Hei knows he can only get Kirihara in a dream. Sorry for the suckyness of the summary and rated M for sex.


Dream

I don't own DTB or the characters.

-X-

Contractors are humans that have gotten special abilities. They are linked to the faux sky that looms above, a sky that shows a new star every time a new contractor appears, and when a star falls, it means the death of its counterpart.

Misaki Kirihara, a police officer that specializes in contractor apprehension was on a case involving Black Reaper, better known as, BK201. She sidled across the dark hallway, making sure to not be seen. She saw her quarry. The man in the black trench coat and the white mask stood at the door as if waiting for her as she jumped out and pointed the gun to his back yelling, "Put your hands up!" She heard rustling as she took a shot at him. His coat blended into the dark hallway but she could swear she heard a swish of his coat as he appeared behind her.

The man grabbed her by her waist with one hand and with the other took off his mask. She couldn't see his face but she was trying with all her might too. He held her closer. He whispered into her ear. "Kirihara-san…" She didn't know why but she started getting goose bumps from the way her name rolled off his tongue and how his breath tickled her ears. She moaned a little but caught it quickly and he smiled, knowing that he had her wanting more. He kissed her neck and she felt weak. She cursed herself for her vulnerability at that moment. She regained her composure and turned around only to find that he was gone once again…

Kirihara woke up quickly from her dream and felt her neck as if it had been real. She could still feel the kisses of the man in the mask and how she felt when he whispered in her ear. She at first felt strange but shook it off with a laugh. She took a shower and chose to work. It still may have been late but she needed to get her mind off a few things. She didn't understand what it all meant, the dream, but she knew it meant that something peculiar was going to happen to her and BK201.

Hei felt the woman come from behind and draw out a gun. He knew she would shoot if he tried to run, but he was faster than her. He went behind her and put his arm around her waist. He sensed the tension build up as he took off his mask and how she yearned to know his true identity. That's when he held her closer and whispered in her ear. He was excited when that enticing moan flowed from her lips and he wanted no more than to take her right there. He smiled and kissed her bare neck and wanted more of her but he had to leave. He looked back, as she did, and thought he saw a look of sadness on her face but then the look turned to rage. A smirk played on his lips as she walked away.

Hei woke up with a start and contemplated what had happened. He couldn't have had a dream because contractors don't dream. If it wasn't a dream then what was it? He looked over at the doll next to him who was already awake. She had her feet in a bucket full of water and nodded, Hei knew what she meant. It was another contractor. He asked for the positions and went off to bring the opposing contractor down.

Kirihara entered her office and sat down at the computer to work. She started figuring stuff about BK201 and flushed whenever she thought of him. She was about to get up but heard a sort of noise coming from the floors above her. Just when she was about to leave, her phone rang. "Kirihara we just got notice that BK201 and GI794 are active over at the station." Kanami said.

"I'm on it. So that's what the noise was." She hung up the phone and looked around the office for a bigger gun and found an AK47. She ran out in search of her prey.

"Hey BK201 what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you." Black Reaper threw his blade, but it was rebounded back to him. "A contractor with reflect ability, tch." He tried again with his cord but nothing would touch GI794.

"You can't beat Allen." He threw his head up in a laugh as a barrel of bullets came rushing at him. He used his ability and reflected them right back at the source. Misaki. BK201 had to do something; she couldn't get hit with those bullets. He ran in front of her, saving her with his bullet proof jacket. He then jumped after Allen and she went closer, knowing full well, weapons wouldn't help. As she got closer, Allen took her by the head and told BK201 to halt.

"Move an inch and she dies." He stood still not wanting her to die because of him. He finished what work he downloaded from the company file and went out walking, dragging Misaki by the hair. BK201 still did not move. As he left though, Allen fired the AK47 at the Black Reaper and threw Kirihara out the window. "What could I do, that's Allen's contract." Hei had to act fast; Kirihara was first priority.

"Thank you BK201," she said after they landed on the roof, "but I still have to do my job. Hold your hands up where I can see them." He walked a couple of steps and turned out to be behind her. Just like in the dream, he whispered in her ear, for real this time.

"Kirihara-san..." She looked back and saw nothing behind those masked eyes, but she was blushing heavily. She shook it off and shot at him but it just wouldn't work. He smiled once again and pulled out his cord as her team started arriving. She couldn't let him get away; not this time. As he was leaving she did the impossible, she jumped on his line. She was in good shape but holding onto such a thin cable was not what she was good at.

Her hands barely grabbed hold of the wire as she felt her body fall through the airless night. She instantly started screaming, waiting for the impact to end her life. She stopped screaming when a hand pulled her by her collar. He barely caught her as they rolled on the floor from the close call. She quickly got up and went to the man's duffel bag and dropped her phone in.

"Kirihara where are you?" asked her team as they went to look for the evidence presented in the building, as well as the security cameras.

"BK201, I guarantee you that Allen will find me, and I'll make sure before I die that my team knows that the reason I died was you." He didn't like what she said but it was true. Whatever Allen was after, she would be next on the list. Even so he couldn't have a police officer in his way. He quickly grabbed his stuff and swung away in the sky as if he were Spider-man slinging web shots; by that time, Kirihara was long gone.

"Alright Chief," Kouno replied, after the chief had asked him to track her phone, "We tracked it a little north of here."

"Okay all units fall back. I'm going after BK201 myself."

"Chief you can't." She shook her head and ran to her car to the coordinates. "Yes?" Saitou answered to a call. "Follow her? Understood."

Hei's white mask, with the purple bolt through the right eye, was taken off along with his long black trench coat. He put them all back inside of his bag without even checking. He contemplated what Allen was up to before lying down to sleep, but Yin interrupted him. "Hei." He looked at her when his door knocked. He knew who it was. He planned on getting out the window but he heard the sirens, he was trapped. The phone in the bag rang and he cursed his carelessness.

The door was broken down by two officers and Misaki, who came from behind them holding her gun up. By that time Hei had already gotten him and Yin dressed up so they wouldn't notice who they were. He glowed as his electricity went through him and electrocuted the two men, leaving Misaki alone. He stepped up closer. "Hand's up." The lone officer said.

"Not this time Kirihara." His cable wrapped around her entire body and he gave her the phone to call her commander. "Tell him to keep away, all of you, or else you're history." She gulped, sensing the seriousness of his tone. She dialed her superior first and stated she was being held as a hostage.

"What!" She called the others in the case.

"Hey get over to my coordinates now. BK201 is here taking me as a hostage, but I order you to come here." The others didn't know what to do. They couldn't disobey an order but their chief needed to be alive.

"Why you…" He was going to knock her out but he couldn't bring himself to. His eyes shown red not only because of the anger. He let loose his energy and she went unconscious. He took the phone. "Keep away and I promise you, she will be safe." They had no choice; they had to decline the order. The other officers couldn't continue so BK201 was free.

Hei couldn't believe that he was in this predicament. He couldn't believe that Kirihara messed him up like that. He looked down at the woman in his hand. The only good thing right now was that the cops will hold off for a while. He and Yin had found another abandoned apartment complex which they stealthily entered with their hostage. It was dusty, and their was no electricity, but that was good, because no specters could see them and even if he used his power, Astronomics would be too slow to catch him and map out where he was. Kirihara was placed in the living room on the dusty floor as she started coming to. "Release me now BK201."

"You know I can't do that." He said with a sly tone. Even with what he said, he let the wires loose because he knew that there was no way that she could escape. She got up and stretched her legs. She couldn't walk anywhere next to a window; he wouldn't allow it. "I'm going to go get some food. You make sure to stay put and Yin do not let her out of your sight, and don't let her see you. He went out and Kirihara figured Yin was a doll. She could just tell.

"Hey Yin, can you tell me about BK201?" Silence. "Can you tell me who he is?"

"No I can't. You will figure out for yourself." She said in a monotone voice. Misaki decided to stay put a while longer, not only so she can see who her captor was, but also because she didn't want to cause trouble for Yin. Hei was back with bags of groceries. The stove was set, so he cooked a full course meal for five and more. Even though she was a captive he did have manners. She was offered food while they ate in the other room.

Night fell with no one even remotely close to finding her; she knew that much. Misaki heard the soft snores coming from the bedroom which made her believe that they were asleep. She slowly crept up to the figure that still had on his mask. Her hands made their way up to his face, she was so close to touching that cold plaster, when something grabbed her wrists and pulled her back to her room.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"You don't really think I'm going to go down without a fight do you?"

"I wouldn't expect that from you."

"Good but you should expect this." She used her free arm to punch his gut but he grabbed it and pressed it to her back as he went behind her. No free arms were available and she couldn't use her legs so she improvised. She tossed her head back and felt the pain that she inflicted on herself; the man laughed as if he had been hit with a pebble.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" Hei released one of his hands and caressed the detective's neck. The dream lingered in her mind when she felt the goose bumps from his touch. He brought his face down to the crook of her neck and planted little kisses on her. She didn't know what was going on; BK201 was flirting with her but what's worse is that her body didn't reject it.

Hei's skilled hands traveled down her neck to her collarbones. Even with such light touches, she was left unable to speak. As his cold hands touched her heating skin, she bit her lips so she wouldn't say anything to get him riled up even more. The hands touched her hot chest and he felt her heartbeat. "Relax, Kirihara…nothing to be afraid of." He slowly unbuttoned the blue suit jacket and then went straight for her shirt. The black bra was undone and she quickly covered herself, again blushing. He marveled in the sight in front of him, of the woman who has been chasing him for such a long time. He took her from behind and began to feel her body, touching her every being. He took her breasts and cupped them in his hands. Some of her more sensitive parts on her chest had gotten hard and he flicked them; her eyes lit up with both pleasure and pain and she moaned, loudly. Her hands went to her mouth; the man had a wild smile, though he didn't know why.

The night was bright with star and moonlight and it illuminated the two just perfectly, giving the lovers a heavenly glow. Misaki Kirihara stepped up to him and put her hands up to see just who was BK201, though in her mind she knew who it was.

It was a little before the Saturn-project that Misaki went on a little date with a man named Li. She had met him at the store and thought it was the Black Reaper, and quickly brought out her taser. When he turned around and she saw it was Li, from Alice's party, she was embarrassed, but even more so, she was so sure that it was him…that never left her mind. Of course when it was found out that the commander was the one that was working for the Syndicate, Black Reaper came to kill him. He had stopped for her, and when she had called out Li's name, he replied, "Li is dead". Since then she couldn't get him out of her mind. Li, she believed, was not dead. She stepped back as she contemplated what was here, she looked into the eyes of her knight and as she gazed at those dark mysterious eyes, she knew she was right, Li wasn't dead; he was at least somewhere in there, and with one act of impulsiveness, or rather before she came to her senses, she closed the space between the two of them as they tasted each other.

The kiss got deeper between the two as Hei's tongue forced itself into her mouth. She was deep in the kiss until he stopped. The kisses trailed down to her navel. She kept squirming as the heat grew in her lower regions. He teased her much, licking her bellybutton and getting a much wanted response from her. The rest of her clothes came off, as well as his, as she was pushed to the floor. Her slender arms went around his neck and down his back as she felt the contours of his muscles. He wanted her bad so he opened her legs, feeling the side of her thighs. She was more heated and waited for him. His arm held him up as he kissed her with such fierceness. She still waited for the pleasure that never came.

He didn't want to believe this was real. The darkness shielded him from her gaze as she waited for her pleasure to come. "What's wrong Li?" She cupped his cheek and asked again when he didn't answer.

"I can't do this." He stated with obvious reluctance. "This isn't right."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a contractor and you are a human. Things will never be right for us."

"Li..." Kirihara never had time to finish her sentence because Yin had yelled out to Hei.

"Hei, Allen is…" Hei looked at his dilemma. He was being chased but for this woman he let his guard down and now they were found.

"Was I interrupting something?" Allen laughed when he saw Misaki and Hei together.

"Bastard…"

Now they had to run. He had no way to fight because he was sure Astronomics would be able to lock on to his ability and that meant the police would be there. He threw Kirihara her clothes and told her to get Yin away from here. He made a way for them to get through as he fought Allen. He went up with his blade and slashed as Allen threw up his hands in defense. 'So he can't reflect direct attacks.' Hei thought. GI794 pulled on the door and ripped it off its hinges, he then threw it at himself, activating his powers, and making the object ricochet back double the power. Hei was hit full force but that didn't stop him, he had too much at stake here. "What does the Syndicate want?"

"None of your business." Allen ran full force to BK201; he was too careless to see the cable wrap around his legs. The man fell with a thump through the floorboard and Hei threw the blade right through his heart.

"A star fell…" Kirihara gasped. "Is Li okay?" Outside they started hearing sirens and she wished Li could be here. She wanted to be whisked away with him, even at the extent of her job. She spotted her knight in shining armor as he came down and picked them up before the cops showed. A couple minutes later they were at Kirihara's house, which would have been watched by some cops, if Hei hadn't knocked them out. "Li…"

"…" His back was to her.

She started, "You walk away now you're still going to be chased. I will personally chase you, regardless of what happened tonight, regardless if I'm falling for you." One or two tears ran down her cheek, contrary of the fact that she tried to hold them in.

Hei smiled inside his mask… 'she will never change. It's still about the work.' He climbed onto the edge of the balcony railing.

"One last chance, stay or go." She said.

"You know I can't stay." He got off and made slow strides to the woman. He looked at her once more, hair disheveled, and clothes a mess, even so, she was still beautiful. She stepped back, knowing what he was trying to do.

"BK201, I will get you." He gave her one last passionate kiss and the tears she so desperately wanted to hold back were a waterfall. She fell into his arms as he placed her on the bed.

"You won't remember any of this; it is better this way. Come on Yin, let's go." Yin walked to Hei slowly, never taking her eyes off of the sleeping woman in the house.

"Boss, GI794, Allen, I believe, was killed."

"Is that so? Let me guess BK201 killed him right?" said a mysterious voice.

"Yes sir."

"Interesting, very interesting."

The next day Misaki went to her office. "Oh thank God." Saitou and the others said. They went over to ask what had happened to her.

"What are you talking about? I was at home all night."

They looked at her baffled. "No you weren't. Don't you remember you were held captive by BK201?" Kouno looked at her. She shook her head.

"Kirihara in here." yelled the Commander. Misaki entered the room. "What happened to you, why'd he let you go?"

"What are you talking about I was at my house."

"What?"

"Yea, I was there all night."

"He must have wiped your memory…Kirihara, where's your phone?"

"I don't know?" she said shrugging her shoulders, "I couldn't find it this morning."

"Huh," he pulled open a drawer and handed her her phone. "How would I have it if you were at home last night?"

"I don't know?"

"And take a look at this." He dimmed the lights and clicked the remote. On the T.V. it showed Allen with BK201 and Misaki fighting. "Why would he let you go?" he said to no one in particular.

She was pondering on the same question when she went to sleep. She saw the man in her dream, but his faced was blocked by the darkness. She didn't know who it was. They were making out and they were about to get busy and real intimate, but when he moved his head, she saw BK201's mask and she woke up, breathing hard and heavy. She knew it was real, yet for some reason she felt like it was déjà vu.

Hei went back to the room and lay down on the bed. "What's wrong?" Yin asked.

"Nothing." The night with Misaki, and the dream, replayed in his mind, and he let it, because to him it seemed that that was as close as he could ever get to a human…

-X-

A/N: This story will have a sequel, I repeat it will have a sequel. Though it will take a while before I post it…


End file.
